A glimpse
by There's.Skittles.In.There
Summary: this is a glimpse in what i think life would be like if rose saved dimitri....i dnt own any thing in here except the ideas lolz...review
1. Chapter 1

Rose POV WATER FIGHT

Ever since I rescued Dimitri from the retarded blonde strogoi that day my life never seemed to get boring. What with me and Dimitri hiding our relationship. Well as much as we could but sometimes we couldn't help our selves. "Rose, get up I no your still in bed but your not going to miss my training today. If you're not up in 5 minutes so help me ill wet you" sounded that sweet Russian voice. I don't think ill ever actually get used to the effect Dimitri has on me. Even from through a wooden door I could still detect teasing in his voice.

"Mkay…" was the only intelligent sound I could muster up. I could faintly hear the sound of retreating footsteps. I must've fallen back asleep because the next thing I no there was a rattle of keys and then someone was picking me up pyjamas and all and carrying me down the dhampir dorm hallways and then across campus.

"What are you doing" I asked groggily. I could hear the senior moroi whispering within their groups. I must admit I would whisper to if I saw Dimitri carrying around a barely conscious girl in their pyjamas especially when Dimitri was considered to be distant from every-body.

"I told you ill wet you" he laughed. With that I sat up so fast im surprised he didn't drop me. My mind quickly registered where we were. The middle of the elementary school! Where the pool was!

"PUT ME DOWN SHREK" I half screeched which of course made him laugh even harder. By now we had a huge group of followers consisting of seniors and elementary schoolers and were about 2 meters from the pool side already in the gate.

As Dimitri stood still just at the edge of the pool I took my opportunity to try and talk him out of it "come on comrade you no you don't want to chuck me in there" I begged desperately.

"Rose, Rose, Rose you just don't know me at all" he laughed seconds before he chucked me through the air towards the freezing water.

"DIMITRI" I screamed as I flew through the air. I landed with a huge splash that he neatly missed by hiding behind a senior moroi. "Aw man now im wet and cold. If I catch a cold I am holding you personally responsible mister and you will make me coffee every morning and…and…do my washing and make my dinner because ill just be to sick" I threatened well more like promised.

He playfully swallowed and then said "Bring it Com-rade" he mocked me. I playfully glared as I treaded the water. This pool is like deeper than my height and it's for freaking elementary kids. I thought to myself. Then I suddenly got the best idea, if I was wet than he was so going to be.

"Well since im up and wet can you at least help me outa here" I can't believe I said that with a straight face. Gosh he's rubbing off on me all this control it's kind of freaky. He eyed me suspiciously so I interrupted and said "Oh come on if I even try something you'll get all bad-ass Russian on my ass" I joked with him. He finally accepted that I wouldn't do any thing and so I outstretched my arm. Dimitri took my hand and for a split second the feeling of his skin on mine almost made me forget about pulling him in. HA ALMOST!!!

With a tug on his arm I pulled him to the freezing cold water where I already was. As soon as he resurfaced, I smiled at him. One of my breathtaking Rose smiles of course. For a minute we just stared at each other than at the same time we both realized the audience we had and so I flicked water into his face and then high tailed it outa there.

I was just reaching the edge when warm arms encircled me and threw me back into the cold depths. We kept flicking water at each other until we heard the high screeching voice and then the sound of fleeing students "BELIKOV, HATHAWAY WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THAT POOL WAKING UP ALL THE YOUNG CHILDREN. CARE TO EXPLAIN" Kirova. That's the best explanation for our panicky modes that were both in now. She was the headmistress here and one of the many reasons Dimitri and I can't let people know about our relationship. Hell, not even my best friend Lissa knows. "Fuck!" we both muttered at the same time while staring at each other. Of coarse he muttered in Russian. An he has to teach me that.


	2. Chapter 2

DIMITRI POV

Rose thought her community service was bad. Try having to baby sit the middle school kids. That's not the worst part. Some little girl called Jill seems to have this hero concept to Rose. That's understandable because who couldn't worship the ground that my Roza walked on. But the scary thing is she has got this creepy school-girl crush on me.

I never understood it. I remember Roza called me a god before but I always thought it was because of my fighting style, but this, this is creepy she follows me around like a sick puppy all lunch until the school bell finally rings. She is like a part time golden retriever. The upside to this is I get coffee every break. I no I no it's like child slavery but who could blame me she offered.

If only Roza and I noticed the scene we made last week. Maybe we could have avoided this punishment..

"Umm, here you go guardian Belikov the coffee I made for you to." Ah Jill was back. "Well thank you Jill" I thanked her and she blushed a bright Scarlett. The deafening ring signifying the end of lunch rang through the air. Ah saved by the bell, how cliché.

As my tortures duty was done for 70 minutes I decided to pay Roza a visit thankful the seniors had lunch when the juniors had class. As I walked to the cafeteria I got a txt from Rose saying to meet her in the gym because she had been slacking in her training. I smiled at the code we had made up really she wanted to see me and this was just the excuse we were using.

"Ah Roza, you're a site for sore eyes" I sighed as she gave me a welcoming hug and kiss on the cheek. I couldn't help myself she drove me crazy. So I let my guard down and kissed her again first a sweet kiss but it gradually worked to passionate. But Rose pulled away too soon in my opinion and I pouted. Rose just laughed and kissed my bottom lip. "Dimitri I really am here for training believe it or not im behind in my fitness because of our punishment" she stated firmly but I could see her inner battle. Half wanting to train and half wanting to just relax into my arms and complain about her day.

She eventually decided she was slacking and she bet me she could beat me out to the track and be first to finish 7 laps. "alright. What's the wager" I questioned as a gave in to her.

She clapped excitedly and then told me the only bet I would have to win because the price was to high "telling my mum about us" she whispered. I gulped but agreed nonetheless. She wished me luck then started a serious kiss. Half way through she sprinted off and yelled behind her "Dimitri your like putty in my hands as I know your greatest weakness" it took me a moment to realize she used a kiss to gain valuable ground in our race so I sprinted off after her.

Rose detoured around the cafeteria but I just burst through the door gaining many curious stares as I sprinted straight down the middle of the row of desks and burst through the other side coming side by side with Rose

"Ah Rose, silly, silly Rose" I laughed as we kept the same pace. We were neck and neck for 5 laps and at the start of the 6th Rose started pushing forward but I kept matching her pace. "you'll never beat me Roza I have longer legs than you" I told her on our final sprint down the straight. "Ah but comrade I play dirty" she called as she tripped me meters before the finish and the kart-wheeled across the finish.

"You planned this didn't you? How long were you planning to do that for? Huh?" I questioned as I playfully poked her ribs on the walk back to the now large group at the end of the track. "Hmm ever since our pool stunt" she replied rather cockily.

As soon as we got back we were bombarded with questions especially from princess Vasalisa. "I'm thinking this was a bet. And for Belikov to agree it means he couldn't not participate which means the wager was something he really didn't want to do. Am I right?" she enquired. I never realised before but every one thinks im anti-social. Huh. "yes the wager was something poor little rose hurt her head thinking about and it is something I really don't want to do so please don't make me please Rose im begging" wow that might work. Oh please, please, please work. "Oh please has the mighty Rose found Dimitri's second largest weakness?" she questioned with humour thick in her voice. "Fine" I grumbled. But before I went to tell Janine I bent down and whispered into Rosa's ear.

"But if I don't make your graduation tonight please come looking for me and when every one knows you will pay" I whispered desperately. "Oh comrade it's not that bad and im shaking in my boots" she laughed before sending me off to my worst nightmare. Janine Hathaway. As I walked off I heard the princess question rose "second largest weakness?"

"Janine uh hi would you like to come to the gym I uh have something to tell you in private" I stuttered. OH CRAP. How can I be scared of a short middle aged woman? Quite easily when it's Janine freaking Hathaway. "Belikov am I finally seeing you speechless. Does this mean you're about to tell me something important or are you scared of my reaction?" oh crap she knows stuff " umm both. You….uh….you see me and ……rose…….well im in love with her and her I so I just thought I should uh tell you before every one else" I whispered but judging her reaction she heard me. "YOU WHAT? HOW FREAKING DARE YOU" OH CRAP. ROSE YOU ARE SO DEAD.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose POV Graduation

"Sorry Liss I need to check on Dimitri" oh crap I said to much. "God you act like a couple seriously he doesn't ever smile or joke with me and he never accepts a bet or any thing" she ranted oh well here goes nothing "umm you see Liss we um sorta are a couple but please don't yell"

"You're what? Why didn't you tell me im your best friend and wow have you, you know"

"Well yer remember that time I almost killed Jesse. You should no it doesn't take 3 hours to calm a girl down." I laughed her expression was one of those OH MY FREAKING GOD YOU DID WHAT faces. Absolutely priceless. Kodak moment. So I took this time to escape the further questions to tell her about the bet "he told my mum about us an hour ago and I want to see his bruises so bye Liss" I called over my shoulder while I ran out of my room to the gym were I was sure he would be.

"Wow you weren't kidding when you said about the black eye and every thing" he spoke once I entered the gym. "Holy crap what did you get into a fight with her or something. Wow you look real bad-ass with your black eye you no" I laughed he had a wicked nasty bruise forming around his eye and a split lip.

He looked like a little kid sitting crossed legged on the floor with an ice pack on the side of his face. I walked over to where he was and sat in his lap and took the ice pack off to see the side of his face. He had a nasty scratch from his eye brow to his ear. I placed a little kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Well you got beat up by my mum but least it wasn't my face" I joked. He mock glared and then sighed into my hair. "At least we don't have to be in private any more" he told me and there was a hint of excitement running through his words. It was so contagious I couldn't help but kiss him.

As soon as our lips met the rest of the world disappeared it's probably why I didn't here Lissa, Christian, and Adrian enter the gym. Someone cleared there throat and we broke apart instantly. I smiled and laughed nervously at our little audience.

Christian wore a mask of shock while Adrian was completely jealous. Even though he already knew. Lissa. Well Lissa was ecstatic and wore a huge grin that should split her lips. "Um surprise" I laughed nervously to Christian who seemed to be over his initial shock. "Yer I'm surprised" Christian finally spoke up while lacing his fingers with Lissa's.

"When were you planning on telling me this? Did you know Liss? You should've told me!" that was Christian. Always worried about missing out on gossip. Lissa spoke up next. "Yer I no an- What the hell happened to you Dimitri" she asked while looking at the ice pack I was holding to the side of his face.

"Janine" he muttered. I must admit it was a good enough explanation. There was a chorus of 'oh's' telling me they understood perfect. "Aw doesn't mummy approve" snickered Christian that made Lissa punch his arm. "Shut up Christian" I snapped. He muttered an apology and then sat down pulling Lissa into his lap, mirroring our position.

We sat together for a good part of the afternoon talking and laughing until we decided it was time to get ready to graduate. Lissa and I walked away together leaving our men behind us in the gym.

Dimitri POV

I watched silently as rose walked through the doors to sit at the front of the gym ready for graduation. I let my eyes sweep over her body. Big mistake.

She looked gorgeous. Her hair was pinned in a loose bun with a few strands hanging out. She was dressed in none other than that little black dress from the night of victor's lust charm-Well I really did like that dress-It showed off her beautiful curves and the leg muscles she trained endlessly to acquire.

There was no need for make-up as her face was flawless but there was a hint of eye-liner and mascara no doubt Lissa's doing.

She caught me staring and walked over to wear I was standing with a smug grin on her face. "You know comrade I remembered how much you liked this dress and I thought 'why not shake it up a little and tease the poor man?'" she laughed.

"Tease is an understatement" I muttered. Some how she heard this and just walked away giggles escaping her lips, earning many curious glances to dart back and forth between us as she walked to her seat.

Alberta walked over to me and smiled a knowing smile. "What" I asked feigning innocence. "I know you love her" she stated. She sounded like she just told me the most obvious thing. I almost choked on my drink of water and managed to splutter out "What! I um think your confused" it sounded so much like a lie even I knew.

"ever since you brought her back to the academy, it been obvious to most of us. Rosemarie used to be a heart breaker, the type that left them hoping but never a chance, I don't think there is a single guy in this school who hasn't thought about her like that, except Christian he just seems to be like a brother to her and her a sister to him. And you. You used to be so distant, never a smile on your face. but then when rose came back, you were, I don't know happier, well when you were around her any way. It was like every thing was right in the world for you, and then when Tasha was here there was so much tension, like you could see the battle in their eyes. It was obvious, to me at least what was going on, and it really started to show after the mason incedent."

Gee was it always that obvious

"after one of the training sessions I saw you come out of the gym. You looked like you were floating on air, every one stared at you but you didn't notice, you were just staring at rose. The fake strogoi attack really confirmed it and then the caves, you got taken down because you were checking she was alright. Of coarse if she didn't break past her mother and save you, you would be so dead" she finally finished. Wow that was a long list.

Rose looked completely spaced out until her name was called. She rose and stood before Brett the tattoo artist who would be giving her, her promise mark.

His eyes widened as he took in the two molnija marks already on her neck and the battle star. As Kirova stood in front of rose and read the oath she was to uphold. "Do you agree to protect the moroi- in this case Princess Vasalisa Dragonmire- no matter the harm that it will bring to you" she questioned

"I do." Rose stated firmly.

"Do you promise to always put them first?"

"I do"

"Do you accept the guardianship of Princess Vasalisa Dragonmire?"

"Hell Yeah….I uhh mean yes ma'am" she announced with a smile that a longed to see every day.

"well then I know call forward Guardian Belikov- your mentor- to present you with your very own silver stake and holster" she announced.

As I walked up the isle all eyes were on me and the stake I carried up to rose. As I reached her I gave her a hug that would look like a mentor saying good bye to his student- but apparently Alberta and most of the guardians would know other wise- and presented her with her stake.

"Thanks comrade" she announced so that most people would be able to here the nickname she had given me over the past year or so. I few people widened there eyes in shock as I simply walked away muttering in Russian.

I think they all expected me to make her call me Guardian Belikov or something. Ha silly people.

Rose POV

Apparently all the guardians here already knew about me and Dimitri. Right now Dimitri and I are packing to go to the royal court as Lissa walked in announcing that they weren't going anymore. "What? Why not I thought you wanted to. What are you going to do other wise?" I questioned.

"Well Chris and I have been offered a job here as teachers and we took it. Don't worry you to lovebirds will still be together as our guardians except we sorta told them you could teach the junior novice class fighting and stuff" she stated matter of factly.

"Cool I guess. Well so much for leaving this place behind" I said out loud "you don't mind huh Dimitri? I mean of course you ignored every school girl crush when I first got back. I teased

"Except for one. But how could I say no she must've been the prettiest girl I had ever seen. Oh and what a set of lungs she had always mouthing off" he teased back.

"EWW royalty here" Christian announced as he walked through the door seeing us kiss each other. We broke apart slowly.

As he kissed Lissa I interrupted "EWW royalty here" I imitated him in a high voice.

I could tell this was going to be a very fun life. Christian being the super retarded flame-boy. Lissa being well her normal self and Dimitri and I just being together. And to top it all off little junior novices in training yup a lot of fun.


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 yr later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" hey comrade wanna play a game that lasts till your really really old?" I asked. My friends and I used to play this game when me and Lissa ran away from the academy, Fun times.

Right now Dimitri and I are in the middle of a combat class for the junior novices. Except today is there theory exam so were sitting at the front- supposed to be quiet- talking. Well more like im basically talking to myself because Dimitri is reading some weirdo western novel.

"Come on comrade answer me" I whined. One thing I hated was when people ignored me. It never failed to make me whine. "Yer, Roza sure, sure" I knew he wasn't really listening-probably thought I asked if I could have pizza for tea or something.

"Okay, well you cant say the words 'mine, can't or yours' okay? If you do its 50 push ups no matter where you are. Its fun, I promise" I told him

"Kay" he mumbled.

"Yes I knew you would let me torture the novices next lesson!" I said jumping up trying to either get him to agree or finally realize I was talking about a game.

"WHAT? No Roza you cannot torture the novices there 13 for pete's sake. There not 17 and able to do the training you did!" he said it like I would kill them or something

"well now your finally listening to me, where playing a game okay? You cant say 'mine, can't or yours' okay if you do you have to do 50 push ups wherever you are no matter what, Kay?" I questioned him. I was really excited about this-unnaturally excited- stupid Lissa and Christian having ALONE time.

"Yer I suppose, bu-" I interrupted him half way through

"-and if anyone asks, tell them the only way to know is to join the game. Once in you never get out" I threatened after telling him the other rule.

"Okay I'll play, but if we don't say any of those words for a whole day do we get a reward after each day?" he asked. WEIRDO.

"Yer, sure you can have a Scooby snack" I replied sarcastically—"what the hell do you want as a reward?" I asked. Dimitri didn't usually want rewards for any thing. He just waggles his eyebrows and smirked suggestively. OH PRAISE THE LORD.

"Ах ты wan't сделать это"( oh you want to do that) I asked in fluent Russian. Dimitri agreed to teach me Russian after I promised that I would have at least 1 conversation with him a day to keep fluent- I think he just didn't want me too only swear in Russian. Oh well it came in handy for THESE types of conversations.

"Да Roza Я хочу сделать это"( yes Roza I want to do that) .

Ну, я уверен, как ада не видать ( well I sure as hell don't mind). I smirked. This was a VERY good reward for our awesome-ness.

"хорошего на самом деле это отличный" (good-excellent actually)

" uh what are you's talking about" asked a dhampir girl- whom is coincidentally Jill, the girl who has a hero worship on me, she is actually a really good fighter. (lets all pretend she is a dhampir kay? Aww that's good)

"oh were talking about EVERYTHING you shouldn't" I responded laughing. She just furrowed her eye brows in confusion then shrugged and went back to her exam. Kids these days don't know any thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was time for lunch. I was so going to get Dimitri in front of every one. Oh its going to be so good!

"Who are you planning to torture Rose? You have that look on your face" Christian asked warily, he probaley thought it was hi. Haha I must get him in.

"Wanna play a game Chrissy-boy?" I asked darkly. It must of scared him because he gulped and took a step backwards.

"Uh……yer?" he voice cracked at the end making it sound like a question.

"Okay well you cant say the words 'mine, cant or yours' kay? If you do its 5o push ups no matter where you are" I said all happy again. It's fun to mess with flame-boy.

"yer okay sounds lame" he muttered. I gasped "are you dissing my game flame-boy" I asked in mock horror. "Yes I am" he replied

"ass" I muttered. "I heard that" "You were supposed to"

"Were not"

"were too"

"were not"

Were too

Were not" we were still arguing as we sat down in the cafeteria. Stupid teachers lounge isn't open so we have to sit with the students.

" you were supposed to hear it so just I don't know eat your food and shut up" I muttered. "I heard that" "You were supposed to and------"

"GUYS SHUT IT" Lissa yelled earning us a few glances. Most kids were used to our random outbursts, food fights, or in my case running between tables screaming because someone-usually Dimitri, for saying something smart or teasing to him, or Christian for being a smart ass to him-was chasing me. I think they even have a name for it. "I have important news" she said quieter.

"Oh god your not pregnant or something are you? Remember what I said about that Christian" I said darkly standing up to go kill him. Before I could get out of my seat Dimitri pulled me down so I was sitting on his lap- he was subtly securing me. My feet were resting on his and his chin was on top of my head. I felt like a small child sitting on my fathers lap…..if I knew my father back then. Im pretty sure zmey was doing illegal business when I was in diapers(just pretend she still knows her father even though she didn't go to baia) " If you kill him, how do I get my reward?" he whispered into my ear. Ah this was my opening to get him.  
"Reward for what?" I asked

"For not saying Mine, yo---OH SHIT" he only said one word so that's only 50 but I guess because he said half of yours he should get 25 extra. "You planned that didn't you?" he asked.

"Oh yer" I said " But because 5o push ups isn't that much you have to do them with me on your back!" gosh why didn't I think if that before "Come on Russia down and give me 50" I said in a mock military voice. He tapped my thighs, silently asking me to get up-so I did. I waited for him to be on his stomach before sitting on his back cross-legged facing lissa.

He started his push ups so I started counting.

He reached 25 and I yelled it out so he could hear, and every body else.

By now all the guardians in the room were laughing and the novices were staring in wonder. I guess they didn't know how strong my man was. Haha my man that sounds funny. Oh back to counting………..

"50!!!, but because you said half of the 'y' word you gotta do 25 more" I laughed he just grunted and kept going.

At about 72 I decided it was wise to start running. I jumped off his back and high tailed it to the cafeteria door- and ran straight into my father. I fell onto my but. All the guardians and novices gasped and I heard a few of them murmur something about hoping he doesn't hurt me or hoping im not a smart-ass apparently he was really well known-just not as my father was I the only one who didn't know him. They probably got taught while I was on vacation. Oooh funnnnnn. I winked at him and said exhaustedly

"Hey old man help the little lady would ya?"I asked reaching my arm up for him to pull me up. I heard Dimitri laugh and im guessing Stan gasp-considering it sounded girly.

'Well I don't know if I should, what I should do is punish you young child"

I saw Kirova walk towards us probably hoping to settle the situation.

"Come on zmey don't be so mean" I laughed. He chuckled and helped me up-pulling me into a hug.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure daddy-kins" I asked smart-assidly. I think almost every one was to stunned to speak. Who would think that total bad-ass Abe would be my father.

Then the most shocking thing happened. My mother walked in and grabbed zmey's hand. He lent over and kissed her forehead. .GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. they must have gotten together. "Way to go mom 'n' dad" I laughed and nudged him in the side. "I'd love to stay and chat but I have a very pissed off Russian man trying to get revenge" they laughed as I sprinted back into the cafeteria and stood on the other side of a table to Dimitri.

"Come on Roza I wont hurt you-bad" he added on as an after thought.

"I know mainly because you cant catch me" he started to run around the table so I leapt onto it and hoisted myself onto the support beams that hold the roof up. I jumped from beam to beam until I was just above the door. I grabbed the frame and swung myself through and did an awesome roll as I landed. I got up and looked into the cafeteria to see every one looking at me.

"Im here to Friday" I shouted before sprinting towards the forest.

I could faintly here footsteps coming my way as I hid in the bottom branch of a tree. It was a couple meters away from head height and the leaves totally hid me. As Dimitri neared the tree I got ready to pounce. It would only hurt a little bit if I hit him on the shoulders.

As he was in the perfect position I sprung at him and took him down with me.

We circled each other until I got distracted by a huge bird. Seriously that thing was the size of a bloody small child. Dimitri took the chance to tackle me and pin me down. "Gotcha" he whispered before kissing my neck. "Oh no the big bad Russian guy has pinned me, what ever should I do" I asked faking despair.

"Really Russia is that all you got?" I actually thought he would throw me into the pool again or the lake that's near by.

"No, I feel like a swim what about you?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO, these are my good converse" I tried begging

"Roza there like 3 years old and there all muddy, hmm they need a clean"

"Yer they d-----no no they don't actually I changed my mind" I squealed like a little girl. I tried getting out of his hold but it just got tighter when he picked me up bridal style, hugging me to his chest.

I just harrumphed and crossed my hands. The lake was coming into view and I started squirming again. "Nice try Roza" he laughed as he launched us into the lake off of the peer. I don't even know why we have this.

I screamed as I soured through the air startling the near by birds. This was exactly the same as that time I was late to training only this time Dimitri had a firm hold on me and was going in too.

The water was actually nice, it was warm from the suns heat all day, and being midnight to humans, the water was just nice. As we resurfaced I looked at Dimitri, his hair was hanging freely and he looked even more godly, the intense stair he was giving me gave me the goose-bumps.

"You know Russia, you accomplished nothing by this, cause your wet too now" I said breaking the silence. He just smirked "Maybe my hole plan was too have you in my arms". AWWWWWW

"Yer well I think that was a very good plan" I said as I leant in and kissed him. Half way through I broke off abruptly and swam super speedily-Haha I made a word, speedily- to the bank. When I was safely on shore I turned to see Dimitri, staring at me and whimpering. Omg I made Dimitri Belikov-feared guardian whimper.

"What's wrong baby" I cooed. Teasing him. "Rosemarie Hathaway you will pay for that you tease" he growled playfully and started to swim to shore. I squealed-gosh what's with the squealing-and sprinted back towards the campus.

As I neared the buildings I figured the safest place would be in the cafeteria roof. I burst through the doors. All the conversation halted and EVERY-ONE turned to stare at me.  
"Haha hey im just going to be in the roof, but don't tell the big Russian guy that's dripping wet kay?" I asked as I climbed just above the doors.

"Why may I ask are you wet?" Kirova asked warily.

"Hey did you know there is a huge lake, thatta way?" I asked and pointed in the direction. In the distance I could here Dimitri calling out, asking where I am, ha as if I would tell him. He burst into the cafeteria, "Are you in here Roza" he asked into the cafeteria. As the doors slammed into the wall it shook the beam I was sitting on making me fall.

Fortunately I fell right into his waiting arms, once again being held bridal style. "Hehe yer I am" I whispered, it just seemed like the right moment to whisper. We were just staring at each other when a bread roll hit me in the head. We simultaneously turned to glare at Christian. He gulped and pulled Lissa onto his lap hiding him from our glares.

I pegged the bread at Lissa, fully knowing she would move and it would hit Christian. It did right in the eye. I threw it pretty hard so I'm guessing he'll have a pretty bad eye tomorrow.

"Ow, shit rose you can throw" he complained.

"Yer, Hotwheels beat that" I exclaimed, punching the air, making every one laugh.

As Dimitri slowly slid to the floor still holding me, I looked around at my mom sitting in Zmey's lap, and Lissa in Christians, and just every one here I had a realisation that this was my world, where I belonged. And I absolutely loved it especially with Dimitri by my side. I snuggled closer to his chest and murmured in Russian- cause I didn't want any one but Dimitri to hear me.

"Вы знаете, Дмитрий, мы не можем иметь детей или что-нибудь, а в некоторых больных беспорядок до Я, кстати, все семьи мне нужна, я люблю Тебя" (You know Dimitri, we can't have kids or anything, but in some sick messed up way, I have all the family I need, I love You)

"Я тоже тебя люблю Роза, навсегда" (I Love You too Roza, Forever).


End file.
